


On the Frivolous Use of Power

by Lightpoint



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Desk Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Gift Fic, Life Day (Star Wars), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mas Amedda is happy, Mas has a good Life Day, Naughty Sheev, Palpatine gets laid come at me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Secret Sheevmas, naughty Chancellors, the senate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightpoint/pseuds/Lightpoint
Summary: Mas Amedda and Palpatine have a small conflict on Life Day Eve. However will they resolve it?
Relationships: Mas Amedda/Sheev Palpatine
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	On the Frivolous Use of Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatrinDieSithFrau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/gifts).



> Secret Sheevmas gift fic for KatrinDieSithFrau aka Darth Capri Sun on Discord. Happy Life Day! :D

Mas Amedda sighed. He was reclining on the spacious window seat in the back of Chancellor Palpatine’s apartment, gazing out on the violently green garden. It was a recent addition, and not at all standard to 500 Republica. But Palpatine had always had a way with people and rules. Naturally the building committee had quickly come to appreciate the health and aesthetic benefits of the Chancellor’s personal project. _His cultural heritage,_ he’d called it, with a wistful tone in his voice.

Who could refuse him, then? One small joy for a man who’d given his whole life to the Republic.

And thus Mas stared out on a lush, elaborate, and admittedly beautiful marvel of horticulture. And all of it had been done by the Chancellor’s own hand. He refused to allow the 500 Republica maintenance staff anywhere near it, save for maintaining the sprinklers. Mas privately believed that it was a form of meditation for the Human, a point of focus that allowed his sharp mind to dissect the issues of the day with a certain distance.

Which was all well and good…but…it was almost Life Day.

The sun was directly overhead, the sky a perfect cornflower blue, and Palpatine’s garden was a riot of crisp life. The temperature was more in line with summer than anything even vaguely resembling Life Day weather. On his planet, anyway.

He loved Palpatine’s garden. But the feeling that it should be covered in clean, white snow would not leave him. The air should be crisp and cold, the sky a pale grey that made you want to huddle up next to a fire. Or the other people sitting at the fire…and speaking of which…

Mas half-turned in his seat, and looked back into the apartment. The Chancellor was at his desk, as usual, his work spread neatly across the gleaming surface. He looked as comfortable as Mas had ever seen him. The Senate was on holiday recess – save for the obligatory formal event, naturally – and thus Sheev Palpatine was wearing a blood-red lounge robe and soft boots instead of his usual elaborate, so-Nabooian regalia. His hair was still neatly combed and styled, of course, but the lines in his face were…softer than usual. Mas smiled and toyed with the sleeve of his own robe. It was deep blue, and fashioned of Nabooian linen, an early Life Day present from Palpatine himself. The rich cloth slid deliciously over his skin, and was warm enough to bring more Life Day memories to mind.

He wondered what the Chancellor’s Life Days Past had held. If he treasured them as Mas does. If snow and cold and roaring fires were a part of them as well…

Mas stood and headed for Palpatine’s office, his bare feet silent on the opulent carpet. He slipped in the side door and stepped up behind the high-backed leather chair. A quick peek over Palpatine’s shoulder told him that, yes, His Excellency was embroiled in depressingly standard paperwork.

“What is it, Mas?”

The Chagrian jumped, and grinned sheepishly.

“Just…Seeing what you’re up to on Life Day Eve… “ He slid closer and leaned against the desk, affecting a casually interested pose. Palpatine smirked, clearly knowing exactly what he was up to.

“Some utterly thrilling procedure, of course…The Galaxy doesn’t stop turning just because half of Coruscant is on vacation.” Palpatine flicked through his datapad, and scanned an extensive, sharply prioritized, list. He turned to Mas, eyebrow raised, and pointed at one item in particular. “I believe that _this_ should be in your schedule as well, Vice Chairman Amedda.”

Mas looked closer and nodded ruefully. He was well aware of his schedule. It was a formal event…PR for the Senate with Palpatine kicking off the Life Day festivities. Mas, as Vice Chairman, was of course expected to attend and to be Palpatine’s shadow, watching everything and everyone.

“Ah yes. That.” Mas pursed his lips, some of his good mood evaporating. Nothing killed a trip down memory lane like a reminder of upcoming responsibilities.

“Chin up, Mas…It’s not for a few hours.” Palpatine looked at him with a slight smirk. “You have time to collect yourself.” Mas sighed.

“I know, I know…” He crossed his arms with a rueful smile. “Just…Some thwarted nostalgia, I suppose… “ The Chancellor arched an eyebrow.

“Thwarted nostalgia? What on earth is that?” His tone was dry, but his pale blue eyes flickered with amusement. Mas squirmed, suddenly embarrassed.

“It’s…foolish,” he said. “Life Day is Life Day wherever you are.”

“Yes, but I am told it’s more…” Palpatine made a vague motion with his hand. “…special when you are a child. So reminders of past Life Days feel more festive.” He look at Mas critically. “Am I close to the mark?” The Chagrian shifted on his feet, suddenly feeling like Palpatine was looking right through him.

“…Maybe a little,” he said with a sigh. “It’s just that…well…there was usually snow.” Palpatine frowned. “I know, it’s silly,” he said quickly. “But it’s been…a rather good year for me. For us…” The words spilled out of him without much regard for his sense of dignity. Palpatine had that effect on him, sometimes. “So I suppose I wanted it…perfect…” His blue skin flushed purple. “But it never snows on Coruscant.”

“No,” said Palpatine. “And thank goodness for that.” He grinned wryly. “Imagine the chaos in the skylanes…so many buildings shut down…mass flooding… “ Mas nodded quick agreement.

“Yes, sir…It would be a disaster…” His voice trailed off wistfully. He turned to Palpatine. “But…I have everything I need right here… “ The Chagrian took a quick look at the clock on Palpatine’s desk. “And you’re right…we _do_ have time to collect ourselves…” Palpatine’s eyes narrowed.

“What sort of ‘collecting’ are you proposing?”

Mas grinned and slid closer to him.

“The very best kind…” He leaned forward and murmured in Palpatine’s ear. _“I’m still rather warm from last night…”_

Palpatine chuckled. His eyes traced the deep V of Mas’ neckline.

“I see…” He looked over at his paperwork. “I do have rather a lot to do…”

“This won’t take long,” said Mas, his flush deepening. “And it’s almost _Life Day!”_

Palpatine looked at him for a long moment, then shook his head.

“Mas…I really have to finish this,” he said, his voice taking on a stern note. The message was clear: _Stop._ Mas visibly deflated when Palpatine nudged him off his lap and turned back to his paperwork. The Chagrian scowled.

“Fine,” he snapped, and strode back into Palpatine’s bedroom to retrieve his clothes. The Chancellor watched him go out of the corner of his eye. He pursed his lips, and powered on his personal comm channel.

***

They made a point of arriving separately. Palpatine was accompanied by his guards, Mas by his, and an unusually noisy group of sycophants. Mas brushed them all off irritably, even when a stunning Togruta pulled him aside by the refreshments table and asked him to dance.

That was the last thing Mas wanted to do. Only years of life in the political spotlight kept his expression neutral and his words polite…but he was still markedly reserved, and avoiding Palpatine. Eventually he felt the eyes of a familiar tabloid journalist on him, and knew that he’d have to at least maintain the illusion of civility unless he wanted the whole galaxy talking about him the next morning. He strode over to Palpatine, who was engaged in conversation with Naboo’s Senator and her Jedi bodyguard. The Chagrian was nearly there when he was suddenly – and almost literally -- off by Ryloth’s senator, Orn Free Ta.

Mas Amedda had never been happier to see him. The Twi’lek’s bulk effectively obscured Palpatine, making a literal barrier between Mas and his superior.

“Mas! Old friend!” The corpulent Senator slapped him heartily on the back while his entourage of lithe Twi’lek females giggled fetchingly. Mas staggered slightly, but managed to maintain his dignity.

“Ah…Orn…So good to see you…” He smiled and extended his hand. “Enjoying the festivities?” Orn nodded enthusiastically.

“Indeed I am, indeed I am…But I was wondering…” His tiny eyes gleamed. “If you knew of the surprise that His Excellency has planned?” Mas blinked.

“Surprise?” The Twi’lek laughed.

“Aha, so it’s a mystery to you, as well!” he chuckled. “Too bad. I have a bet going with the Toydarians…It’s supposed to be something truly spectacular!” Mas knew that his sheer confusion was obvious.

“I see…Well, I’m sure it will be… “ He looked over Orn’s shoulder, and into Palpatine’s cool blue gaze… And there is was. The smirk.

_He’s plotting something,_ Mas thought, not sure if he should be excited or terrified. But it was too late for trepidation. Palpatine strode to the dais and clapped his hands. The room fell silent.

“Ladies, gentlebeings…I have gathered us all here today to mark the most important holiday of the year…” Mas partially tuned him out as Palpatine expounded on the beauty of Life Day togetherness. He looked up again as Palpatine’s tone dipped, signaling the end of his speech. “…and, traditionally, such an occasion calls for gifts.” He smiled broadly at the rustle of anticipation from the crowd. “And I have one for all of you…in addition to the favors hidden under all your chairs,” he said, smiling warmly. Elegant laughter rippled through the crowd. Mas listened more closely. Perhaps this was the surprise.

Orn grinned at him.

_“Here we go,”_ he whispered, all but bouncing on his heels. Mas almost rolled his eyes as Orn swept one of his attendants into his arms for comfort.

“if everyone could direct their attention to the windows and balcony… “ Palpatine waved everyone towards the far side of the banquet hall, and the floor-to-ceiling windows. He murmured into his comlink.

Mas blinked in surprise as the lights dimmed. He felt as much as heard Palpatine step up to his side. Another whisper, and a moment of tension so thick that Mas could have cut it with his nails.

_“Now.”_

There was a long moment of silence, and then gasps rose up from the line of beings closest to the windows. A moment later Mas’ heart stuttered in his chest as he caught sight of Palpatine’s surprise.

It was snowing. Mas had to rub his eyes to be certain that he wasn’t dreaming. But he wasn’t. The balcony was rapidly being blanketed with soft white snow. The sky had darkened further, and the faint light from the building made the snow stand out all the more. A hush fell over the crowd for a long moment, and then applause broke out all through the hall. Palpatine cleared his throat.

“Happy Life Day, everyone,” He bowed gracefully. “Please enjoy the party.” He nodded to his guards and headed for the exit.

Mas stared at him, utterly stunned. He lingered for an appropriate amount of time, and then strode off for the exit himself. He reasoned that Palpatine would be headed back to his apartment. He left the party, and started down the long, dark hallway that connected the banquet hall to the main entrance to the building.

He was halfway there when he felt something snatch the back of his robes. His shocked yell was cut off by a soft, deceptively delicate hand. His heart pounded in his chest as he was dragged unceremoniously into a side room, completely dark save for a floor-to-ceiling window. His assailant flipped him around and pushed him across a heavy desk, facing the window. Despite his situation, Mas was transfixed by the falling snow.

Then it occurred to him to at least try to struggle.

“What are you…” He choked as a length of cloth was wrapped around his mouth, cutting off his protests. Then a very familiar weight pressed down between his shoulder blades – a deceptively slender forearm. He shivered as long, soft fingers stroked up and down his lekku.

_“Shhhhh…”_ A low hiss filled his ears. _“The guards are outside…”_

Mas’ face flamed as his robes were tugged up over his waist. His muffled groans drew a smug chuckle from the man holding him to the desk.

“Surprised, Vice Chancellor?” Palpatine purred in his ear. Mas moaned through his gag as Palpatine stroked up and down his flank. His whole body jerked as the Human slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of his thin undergarment. “Mmm…” The fingers dipped lower. “Still, ah, _warm_ for me?”

Mas moaned helplessly, his cock swelling as Palpatine dipped a finger inside him.

“Well…” Palpatine’s voice dropped to a low growl. “Yes indeed you are…” There was a soft _clink,_ and Mas’ belt dropped to the floor, along with his undergarment. Another _clink_ , and a warm slide of liquid trickled into his hole. “Just in case...”

Mas’s moan was thankfully cut off by the gag. He gripped the edge of the desk and stared out at the snow as Palpatine thrust his fingers in and out of him. As he’d said, he was still well-stretched from the previous night, and soon the rough press was coming fast and easy. Almost too easy, with the oil.

_“More…”_ he groaned around the gag. The strange, shivering, needy warmth that had been building in his chest since he saw the snow was close to breaking over him. His cock was straining against his stomach…he knew he wasn’t going to last, and he wanted Palpatine in him when he broke. _“Now…please…”_

The silence stretched on. Then Palpatine chuckled.

“Happy to oblige…” There was a rustle of fine cloth, and then burning, thick pressure at Mas’ entrance. The Chagrian whined, and thrust back with his hips, his legs trembling with need. Teeth dragged over his lekku, silencing him. “Greedy, greedy…” Mas stilled, panic settling in. Palpatine had left him wanting before…

But it was not to be. There was a low hiss, and then Mas cried out as Palpatine thrust into him, shooting fire up his spine. The Human paused for a moment, settling himself as his hips met Mas’ ass. The Chagrian’s breath came in harried gasps, his body twitching around the thick, burning cock. He’d come like _this_ before, too…but tonight he needed more…Especially when he might have heard a low groan in his ear. His heart sped up at the thought of Palpatine taking his pleasure from him.

“Move…please…” he all but sobbed, his brain spinning wildly. Palpatine hissed in response, then pulled out almost entirely, slamming back in just as Mas whimpered in protest. The desk creaked as Palpatine drove into him, fast and hard. Mas moaned as he remembered the guards outside, and what felt like half the Senate in the banquet hall mere yards away. This had to be fast….and Mas liked it hard.

He felt Palpatine pulse inside him, and he gasped desperately, half suspecting that the Chancellor really was going to leave him wanting, after his…disrespect this morning. But then Palpatine’s oiled hand seized his cock, and started to work him hard and fast, keeping time with his thrusts. Mas barely muffled his scream as the thick head of Palpatine’s cock dragged over his prostate and he came all over his hand. His legs turned to liquid, and he all but collapsed, supported only by Palpatine’s surprisingly powerful grip.

The Chancellor followed him moments later, spilling deep within him, digging his fingers into his shoulders. Mas had the presence of mind to note the way Palpatine’s breath had gone ragged.

“Happy Life Day, Vice Chancellor,” Palpatine purred in his ear. Mas’ cock twitched feebly at the satisfaction in his voice, and the possessive grip on his hips. He pulled out carefully, and with a quiet rustle of cloth, was the picture of regality once again. He turned to face him when he was at the door. “I hope you like your present.”

He left Mas ass up on the desk, undergarments tangled around his ankles.

It was a good 20 minutes before the Chagrian managed to move again. It was the best Life Day present he'd ever gotten.

**FIN**


End file.
